Storm
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: When Aoi announces to her class that their will be a storm shortly after school, Hibiki starts acting weird. Atsuki can't get through to him but maybe Liu Yee can? Liu Yee/Hibiki Akira/Atsuki


**Storm**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Lux Pain.**

**Summary: When Aoi announces to her class that their will be a storm shortly after school, Hibiki starts acting weird. Atsuki can't figure out what's wrong but maybe Liu Yee can?**

**Pairing: Liu Yee/Hibiki, Akira/Atsuki and hinted Hibiki/Atsuki**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Humor**

**Rated: T (teen)**

**Warning: Shonen-ai (boy/boy), swearing, and unintentional OOC**

**This will take place after EPISODE 13, if Yamato didn't raid the school and Hibiki didn't use his powers to save everyone meaning Liu Yee won't be out to kill him, but still suspicious. The festival is also not being planned at the moment. **

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Atsuki Saijo glared at Akira Mido who wouldn't stop tapping his pencil. It was just as annoying as the drizzle outside of the classroom. Why did he have to sit next to him?

They were currently in Aoi Matsumura's classroom of literature. She was busy translating text from the book they were reading. What was it called? Atsuki didn't care. He was rarely called on anyway and if he was called on, the teacher was not in a good mood. Akira kept checking the clock. A few more minutes and class would be dismissed for the day.

Akira knew he was annoying the heck out of the gray haired teen. He had a wide smile on his face when he tapped his pencil. It was only a miracle that Aoi wasn't bugged by it. The material artist wondered if Atsuki would tell him to stop and get in trouble. Atsuki kept his cool composure though.

The bell finally rang and Akira felt his shin get kicked. Him crying out in pain was unheard because of the bell and Atsuki used that to his advantage.

"Now class, please head home right away," Aoi warned in a serious tone, "the weather forecast said there was going to be a storm tonight. Make sure you aren't out and about when the storm hits. I don't want to hear someone getting sick because they were outside when the storm hits."

The class answered her in agreement before the teacher left the room. Most of the students stormed out soon after.

"Akira, you were asking for a death wish..." Atsuki told his friend as he packed his stuff.

"Hey, it was funny watching you squirm," Akira joked. "I have never seen you irritated over something so little."

"And I bet you didn't know I was good at kicking people."

"...You're just as bad as the girls."

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing...heh heh..."

Despite being bothered by the spiky haired teen, they still walked out of the class together and Atsuki did volunteer to stay at his friend's house to help him with his homework (because he was so dumb when it came to most of the subjects.)

Luckily, they wouldn't bump into any of the girls on their way home. Knowing them, Mika Nozaki would still be out and about gathering information on the Rui Yamase's 'destined lover'. Rui would listen to the teacher and head back home. Yayoi Kamishiro would to, but she would be busy searching for her sister before the thunder storm came. As for Shinji Naruse (who wasn't a girl by the way, but Atsuki considered putting him in the same category as them anyway), he would be safe in his room doing the same thing which was causing problems for FORT.

The two made it to the quad when they spotted Ryo Unami with Hibiki Kiryu. Atsuki frowned. He did not like Hibiki but opposites attract. The cyan haired teen gave him the wrong idea when they first met. Sure he was a telepath but how powerful he was is another story. It didn't help that he was friends with Ryo. When the two were together, they made a nasty combination when it came to studying and debating. Akira would be dead if he was put in that situation.

Atsuki didn't need to use Sigma to realize that something was wrong with Hibiki. His mind barrier was completely down and the telepath could tell that he was distressed, even terrified of something.

"Hey Ryo!" Akira called out, "Are you two heading home already?"

Ryo glanced in their direction and waved. "Hey. We were just talking."

Hibiki forced a smile. "Mido, I had no idea you were so fast."

Akira was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb. You already snagged Atsuki-chan for yourself."

Both felt their cheeks flare up.

"W-What?!"

"I'm going kill you Kiryu..." Atsuki mumbled angered that he was called 'Atsuki-chan' instead of being called a couple.

"No need. I'll stay out of your relationship Atsuki-"

Hibiki just managed to dodge a school bag from hitting him in the face.

"Don't. Call. Me. That."

"-sweatdrop- I won't if you're that annoyed...but I spent all night trying to come up with that nickname."

Ryo was totally lost. "What are you guys talking about? Kiryu, what do you mean by Akira snagging Saijo? Is there something I'm not missing."

Hibiki sighed. "You don't read between the lines, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Saijo and I aren't-"

Akira was interrupted by Atsuki who came with a better response.

"Ryo, he's talking nonsense. You know he's under the weather today."

The silver haired boy was surprised that he was dead on without using his powers. The smile on Hibiki's face fell. Akira was the only one who didn't notice the tension darkened because he was still yelling that he and Atsuki were just friends.

Ryo looked at the sky. It was raining harder now.

"I think we should head home now. If I'm correct, the thunder will strike within an hour or less..."

"Crap! That doesn't give us much time to get home!" Akira shouted.

"So we can leave now?" Hibiki asked. Atsuki noticed that his skin was a pale white and he was shivering. Was it that cold?

"You guys can go on ahead," Ryo insisted. "I have something I need to ask Mr. Takano."

"Well, don't get wet on your way back," Akira said as he took out a black umbrella and opened it. "Do you two have an umbrella?"

Atsuki sighed. He didn't think it would rain today much less a storm so he didn't bring one. Hibiki took his dark blue umbrella out though.

"I guess that answers that. Saijo, you can share with me."

Atsuki felt his cheeks light up for the second time today.

"T-That's okay."

The telepath suspected Hibiki to tease him at that moment, but he didn't. Something was really wrong with him today.

"I don't want you catching a cold Saijo. Besides, Matsumura-sensei would yell at you if you caught one."

Atsuki was forced to comply.

Ryo went back into the school as the three left the school campus.

* * *

Akira thought the trip to his place would be great if it was just him and Atsuki. He had no idea why he wanted to be alone with the gray haired teen and why he wished Hibiki wouldn't come with him. All he knew was that he felt a bit of irritation whenever he saw Atsuki look at Hibiki with worry in his eyes. The material artist was not the sharpest person to realize the cyan haired teen was a different person today.

"So why are you coming with us again?" Akira asked.

Hibiki couldn't give him a straight answer which just pissed him off even more.

"I just want to hang out with my friends..."

_A load of crap._ Akira thought to himself as he clenched the cane of the umbrella harder than he intended to hold it.

"Kiryu, is something wrong?" Atsuki asked.

Hibiki shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just not feeling well today..."

"Then you should go home and get some rest," Akira barked.

"Akira!"

"Saijo, he has no reason to come over to my house! I only invited you over. We were supposed to go our separate ways when we reached area six! If anything, he'll just piss us off the entire time and we'll get nothing done!"

Akira finally realized what he just said and hated himself for being completely honest. He saw the look on Hibiki's countenance and he looked...hurt.

"You're right..." Hibiki began. "I was supposed to head home now. Sorry to bug you too..."

"Kiryu!"

Hibiki was about to walk away when Atsuki asked. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"I'm fine. You two want to be alone, so I'll leave you to it..."

The cyan haired teen took off in the opposite direction. Atsuki didn't give chase but he knew something was wrong and it wasn't a Silent infection. He glared at Akira.

"What the hell Akira? Are you that dense?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been acting weird all day and you just had to tell him off?"

"Weird? He was acting like he would every other day!"

"God, you're so stupid..."

"Hey, I resent that!"

Atsuki wanted to turn around and go after him. That was until he felt the other's hand brush against his.

"Sorry..." Akira apologized. "I just really wanted to spend time with you and..."

Akira gasped when he felt Atsuki take his hand into his own. His cheeks flustered.

"Promise me to apologize to him tomorrow?"

"That's-"

"Akira."

"...Okay...let's just get out of this rain."

* * *

He was running. Running away looking for shelter from the rain. He hated thunder storms with a passion. He watched the news last night and checked the news this morning. Both times said that the thunderstorm would be coming and the winds would be harsh. Hibiki was considering skipping school, but that would make Atsuki suspect him even more. It was bad enough that his plan to tease the other telepath failed but for him to realize something was wrong with him besides Ryo.

_I got to get out of this rain before I..._

It was too late. It already started. The sound of thunder took over the sky. People that were still outside where surprised at how loud the thunder was. The wind started to blow to the point where leaves on the ground were spinning in a mini tornado.

"Mom, I'm scared!" a child cried out.

"It's okay. We'll just head home now," the mother told her child.

The thunder struck again louder than the last. Hibiki glanced as the child clunk to his mother tightly. How he missed being able to do that with his mother.

Hibiki picked up the pace as he headed home. The thunder was getting louder with each clash in his ears.

_Almost there..._

Lightning decided to strike one of the telephone booths. Luckily no one was in it, but anyone near it ran off in the direction of home. Hibiki was one of them.

Home was all he was thinking of that he didn't notice that someone stalked him all the way to his apartment complex. He quickly got his key and unlocked the door, but he didn't get a chance to rush inside because he finally felt the presence of another being.

"I assume you're someone from FORT," he replied turning around to see the figure. It was a tall Chinese man that looked to be in his mid twenties. He wore a red stray jacket with dragons on it.

"I'm surprised a kid like you is informed. Who told you about us?"

Another lightning bolt hit the city causing the cyan haired teen to jump. The Chinese FORT member caught this immediately and smirked.

"Afraid of lightning now aren't you?"

"...That just surprised me. If you'll excuse me, I got homework to do."

The man wouldn't let Hibiki go into his house. He seized his arm and closed the door with his other hand.

"Don't walk away from me."

Hibiki wasn't amused. "What the hell do you want?"

"I think you of all people should know what FORT wants."

"I'm keeping quiet about your little organization, now release me before I get-"

More thunder was rumbling in the sky as the rain poured harder.

"I believe FORT won't allow that."

"Get lost Liu Yee."

Liu Yee was somewhat shocked that Hibiki knew his name. Atsuki probably told him some things. He was going to scold Atsuki if he ever saw him again about leaking out information to outsiders.

"Kid, how do you know my name?"

A lightning bolt struck in front of the apartment complexes. Hibiki couldn't take it anymore. He pushed Liu Yee off of him and ran inside his house, but didn't bother to lock it.

_Kids these days need to lock their door._ Liu Yee told himself as he let himself into the apartment prepared to do his duty of keeping the cyan haired teen silent.

"Kid, where are you?"

There was no reply. Liu Yee looked around the room. It looked rather spacious like Atsuki's but minor details like no TV and so on. There was a small closet near the bed though.

"I know you're in there. Come out," Liu Yee said harshly.

Another thunder crash was heard outside. Liu Yee shook his head in annoyance.

"So you are afraid of lightning," Liu Yee concluded, "it's not going to hurt you. The real threat is-"

Lightning interrupted his sentence to his annoyance.

"...Do I have to pull you out of there?"

Liu Yee was forced to do the following as he opened the closet. For a second, he thought he was seeing a younger Atsuki but that wasn't the case since he concluded that the thought was because of the tears seen on the younger teen's eyes.

"You're how old and you are afraid of something this stupid?"

"Leave me alone..." Hibiki muttered as he covered his ears. "You wouldn't understand what I'm going through..."

Liu Yee wouldn't. If he was Atsuki, maybe he would have but he had no sympathy for most people. Still, he remembered that both Atsuki and Natsuki had astraphobia when they were kids. Natsuki was still a kid but she had gotten over it. Atsuki may have taken longer to get rid of the fear but he learned that something like this couldn't hurt him.

The lightning continued to strike causing Hibiki to shriek slightly. Liu Yee frowned.

_Maybe not having parents can have a serious consequence._ Liu Yee thought to himself. "Kid, do you have any headsets?"

Hibiki shook his head. Liu Yee sighed. _No wonder he hasn't gotten over his fear._

Atsuki had used headsets to get over his fear. He would turn up his music so loud that he wouldn't hear the thunder outside but the problem with that was that he gained a selective hearing.

"Get out of the closet. It won't do you any good if you're in there."

Hibiki was about to refuse when lightning struck again. It caused him to jump out of the closet and cling to the older man. A light tint was on the Sweeper's face but because it was so dark outside, no one would see it.

"Hey, I'm not your pillow."

"Don't leave me."

"Hmm?"

"I can't do this on my own..."

Of course, Atsuki had him, Nola and even Chief Ray to help him get through his fear. That made him more effective during thunder storms. _If he really didn't have anybody to help him out, then no wonder he's still like this._

"Come here..."

Hibiki didn't expect to be thrown on top of his bed. Panic arose in him but he was silent as Liu Yee sat next to him with something in his hands.

"If you put this blindfold on, you won't see the thunder," Liu Yee told him. Seeing the insecure look of a child on the other's face, he quickly added. "Don't worry. I won't do anything until after the storm."

Hibiki quickly took the blindfold and wrapped it around his eyes. He could still hear the lightning but he couldn't see the flash it gave off so he wasn't as freaked.

"If you had a headset like Atsuki, then you wouldn't hear anything."

"...I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize." Liu Yee glanced at the cyan haired boy's face and looked away. _God, why do people like Atsuki have to be so cute?_

Liu Yee was surprised when he felt Hibiki's hand clinging to his sleeve. The Chinese man sighed. Looks like he would be here all night without getting down to business.

* * *

The next morning which was sunny by the way...

"ATSUKI-CHAN!"

Atsuki felt someone tackle him to the ground. Akira was not pleased by Hibiki's show of affection.

"What the hell Kiryu! Get off!"

"I don't want to!"

"-red vein- Kiryu...get off of Saijo before I-"

"Hey guys!"

That was Ryo. The bluenette glanced at his friend and then back at the other two and then said. "Kiryu is like that after the storm. He'll cling to something for the whole day."

"WHAT?!"

"Please get off..." Atsuki mumbled. "We're going to be late..."

Hibiki just grinned. He leaned in Atsuki's ear and whispered something that surprised the telepath. "Tell your friend Liu Yee I said thanks."

Atsuki let a small smile escape his lips before he pushed the other off of him and then rushed toward the building. His three other male friends followed with Hibiki complaining to Atsuki and Akira cursing at Hibiki. Ryo just laughed at the entire scene.

Thankfully, no one was late...and Akira never apologized.

From a distance, Liu Yee was watching the group of teens. He smiled. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to learn about his enemy.

* * *

**Me: Done with 3736 words.**

**Yohko: Why Hibiki? Everyone thought it would be Ryo.**

**Me: Really? This is what I think about everyone and thunder and lightning.**

**Atsuki: He already has three fears in Broken Hearts (that are rather humorous than anything else) so he doesn't need a fourth one. (I mean seriously, whose afraid of porn or rather sexual activities?!)**

**Akira: Seriously? Akira's not afraid of anything besides losing those close to him. **

**Mika: Same as Akira. **

**Rui: Same as Akira. **

**Yayoi: She might have a fear of it but wouldn't the calm one usually be scared of something so minor, but anyway, I have other ideas on what she could be afraid of. **

**Ryo: He would be irritated with thunder than anything. If your electricity went out when you were trying to read (yaoi) would you be upset?**

**Shinji: Same as Ryo only with internet. Shinji would die if there was no computer to use. LOL**

**Hibiki: Now the reason for him being the one afraid of thunder and lightning is similar to Haruhi from Ouran High School. Both of his parents are dead and he lives alone. His caretaker is Honoka Hino, so during a thunder storm, he could call her, but you have to remember that previously, Honoka worked in the hospital, and you can't just go home when you're working at the hospital. Hibiki would have to deal with it on his own, but because of that, he developed a phobia that doesn't go away (like Haruhi). **

**I hope that's a good explanation. First time with the Liu Yee/Hibiki pairing...now I can add it to Broken Hearts without ruining the story. LOL Anyway, reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
